


Sammy's Run

by lovelysoul70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, First Fic for SPN, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysoul70/pseuds/lovelysoul70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt 'Supernatural * slash * run'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Run

Supernatural * slash * run  
Sam jogged back and forth in front of their current shitty motel, he could have gone around the block but after a hunt last night left him a little worse for the wear he didn't want to worry his brother to much. Dean had been hesitant about letting his brother run at all but after a combination of bitch face number 4 and puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.  
After another half an hour of jogging Sam headed into their room, heading straight for the table where Dean had been watching him. The eldest brother turned to look at him, the eternal question of why anyone would torture themselves like that dancing across his face.  
Sammy just rolled his eyes, "It's good for you Dean."  
"But at what cost, Sammy, at what cost?"  
"Well, there's the fact that I need a shower now, and you could always join me."  
Dean jumped out of his chair, grabbing his sweaty brother by the belt loop of his cargo shorts and pulling him towards the shower. Sam just laughed, loving how easily Dean could be persuaded. The shower was one of Sam’s favorites of Dean’s kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
